hogwarts_roleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Colton Davis
Colton Davis is a 17 year-old Gryffindor at Hogwarts. His role player is Noahm450. Biography Colton Finn Davis was born on August 19, 1996 to Tammy and Jake Davis. Both were muggles. Tammy died during child labor and Jake ws very sad. He didn't know what his son really was but cared for him during his childhood. Jake never showed any affection toward his son and mostly ignored him because he had a busy job. He sent Colton to a regular school in London where he was often bullied and picked on by the other kids because he had few friends and was a easy target for bullies. Colton told his father but he often just told him that he should figure it out himself. For the first 10 years of his life, Colton was bullied and alone with no friends and his father was usually at work leaving his son alone. When he was 11, Colton received his Hogwarts acceptance letter. Jake remembered his grandfather who he had feared as a child because he was a wizard and sent his son away in fear. Colton went to Hogwarts where he was sorted into Gryffindor. Colton loved Hogwarts way better then muggle school. Even though he really had no friends, the Gryffindors were very friendly and didn't bully him. He did pretty good in his studies getting decent grades. When he returned home that summer, Jake had figured that he had to get away from his dangerous son. So when Colton returned, Jake packed up Colton's belongings, drove into London, and threw Colton out of the car with his chest of belongings and drove away. To make sure Colton wouldn't find him, Jake moved to Italy and sold his house in London. Colton was confused when his father abandoned him on the streets of London but always knew that his father wasn't very fond of him and decided that his father had always secretly hated him and kicked him out. He lived his life on the streets of London. Colton stowed his belongings in a hidden alleyway that would be his "home". He had very little muggle money in his chest and decided that he needed food. Colton didn't take the main roads but took the back alleyways in search for a bakery or market where he could buy some food. While he was exploring, one of the street gangs saw him and ganged up on him. They beat him up and took his money, shoes, sweater, watch, shirt, and hat, leaving him with only a tank top and shorts. The gang had beaten Colton up really badly and he had to limp back to his alleyway in his bare feet and a black eye. This was a problem for Colton because the street gangs were everywhere and whenever he tried to get past them they attacked him. So Colton would often have to go all day without food or water but stole from a local bakery in the night. He managed to make it through the summer by stealing things like clothes and food. When it was time to go back to Hogwarts, Colton was afraid he wouldn't be able to afford his books and robes. But he got luck because his great grandfather had left him a small fortune in Gringotts and he used this money to pay for his supplies. Hogwarts was the same. In the summer he would take the Hogwarts Express and then return to his alleyway and live on the streets. When he returned after his second year at Hogwarts, he met someone on the streets that would become his best friend. One night, Colton returned to his ally to find a boy his age rummaging through the dumpster. When he came eye to eye with the boy, he recognized him immediately. It was Neil Fallon who went to Hogwarts and was in Gryffindor with him. Neil explained how he had run away because his grandmother who was his guardian had died and they wanted to send him to a orphanage but Neil decided he wanted to run away and be alone. Colton explained his story as well and the two decided that they could work together to live on the streets. They learned how to avoid street gangs, make stealing food easier, and how to make the best of each other's company. After the two had become great friends, Neil told Colton about his brother Derek, the prophecy about him and his brother, and how he would be taken to Azkaban. Colton didn't know what to say but he wasn't going to let the ministry take Neil without a fight. After their 4th year the two ran off to their ally, hoping the ministry wouldn't be able to track Neil. But in the night, they managed to find Neil and Colton fought the ministry members for awhile. But soon they captured Neil and knocked Colton out. When he woke up, Neil had gone. That year at Hogwarts, Neil had not returned. Colton lived life on the streets alone again. But things changed when he was 16. He was living on the streets and had just finished his 5th year at Hogwarts. The bakery Colton usually stole from went out of business which caused a major problem. Colton didn't know where to get food from anymore. He tried walking to a market a couple blocks away but the street gangs always hung out. Colton tried multiple times to steal from the market but the street gangs would find him and it would result in him get beaten and hurt. So for 4 whole weeks Colton had nothing to eat or drink and he was sure that he would die from hunger. But Colton decided to try one more thing. He took a 2 mile walk to a small bakery. There was some pastries sitting in a window, cooling off. Colton took out is wand and made the bowl of pastries float to him. But a scientist named Peter Locke had seen this happen and couldn't believe what he had just seen. So he snuck out and followed Colton back to his alleyway. Colton should've been punished for doing under-aged sorcery but Colton got lucky. So many wizards lived around Colton in London and the ministry couldn't detect the exact source of the magic. They assumed it was a wizard of age to do magic and therefore Colton wasn't caught. Colton soon realized this and had a little fun, practicing some charms in the dead of night away from muggles. Still no warning letters or ministry members tracked him down. Locke had been camping out in a building across from Colton's alleyway and watched him perform charms at night and got all of it on video. He then brought the footage to the high tech science lab and showed in to the others that worked their. Some thought it had something to do with Colton's genes, others thought he was a unknown species, and some just couldn't wrap their minds around the fact of seeing Colton use magic. They agreed that they would have to capture him and study him to find out what he was. So Locke and a couple others went to Colton's alleyway and shot him from behind with a tranquilizer dart and drove him to the lab. When he awoke, they asked him questions and showed him the footage that Locke had gotten. Colton was stunned and told them to let him go and that he refused to answer any questions. But they locked Colton up and wouldn't let him go. They put Colton through a series of tests and basically made Colton their lab rat. They had to strap Colton down to a metal table because he would try and fight them. The scientists took blood samples, took DNA samples, injected different kinds of liquids and serums into Colton's body. But could still find no answer. The military had a connection with this lab and when the military saw the footage they wanted to take Colton and see if he could be of use to them. Finally the lab agreed to hand him over but only if he was kept a secret. The military agreed and they handed Colton over. Colton couldn't believe how these people were treating him, they locked him up and studied on him, made him go through tests and some hurt him. They treated him like a lab rat instead of a person. The military wasn't as gentle or nice as the scientists were. Colton was shoved around, locked up, strapped down and studied on. The military wanted to know if he could be their weapon so they tried some tests. First they tested him in water so they put him in a tank of water and closed the top. This was to see if Colton could somehow stay under water for long periods of time. The time compared the same to a human so they took him out and tried something else. They put Colton over a fire to where the fire would burn his back to see if he was immune to fire. It didn't work and just gave Colton bad burns and scars on his back. They didn't heal them either to see if he could somehow heal himself quicker then s normal human, but Colton didn't and was in a lot of pain for days. The final test was how Colton's body would react to being shot by a military weapon. So they tied him up and shot Colton in the abdomen. They were very careful and took note on how Colton reacted and studied the blood from the bullet wound. Some doctors studied the wound and said Colton would live but might have some pain in his abdomen for a long time. The military didn't feel sorry at all and were getting frustrated. Colton was tired and hurt after all the terrible tests and wanted to get out of the military's custody. They got so frustrated that they chained Colton up and one of the military leaders interrogated him. Colton denied everything and the other two military members beat him and punched him in the are he had been shot in, making it hard for him to breathe. After an hour of this, Colton passed out and the military gave up. They decided to put a tracker on him and kick him on the streets. Colton awoke on the streets of London, his home. He was hurt badly and it took him days of walking to get back to his ally where luckily his chest and wand were still there. But this was when Colton realized that Hogwarts had started back up 3 weeks ago. He had been in muggle custody for about 2 months! Ministry members had been trying to track him and finally they found him in his alleyway. They asked him why he wasn't at Hogwarts and he told them everything. How he had been lying about living with his father, how he really lived on the streets, how he had met Neil, how Locke had spotted him doing magic and how the ministry had never caught him, how the muggles had seen him and how they did tests and experiments on them, and everything else. They were furious and first went to go erase the minds of the people who had seen the footage. Then they put Colton on trial. He was sentenced to being exspelled from Hogwarts and sentenced to 6 months in Azkaban. But Minerva McGonnagall stood up for him saying that he was just using magic to live and how it wasn't his fault he was caught and that if they had done more work into tracking down the magic, he wouldn't have had this problem. Finally they agreed and Colton was free of charge. Neil and his brother Derek had been released from Azkaban and Neil and Colton were reunited and caught up on their education. They are in their last year and Colton lives with Neil in Derek in Derek's house in London. His abdomen healed and he is a Chaser on the Gryffindor Quidditch team which he is very good at. Along with Neil, Colton has taken a disliking to Thomas Perry because he is a show off and a player and has also taken a disliking to Jessica Dundee for being mean to Neil. Personality Colton is a very nice guy to be around. He is cheerful, cool, sweet, and just a all around awesome guy to people that he likes. He is very loyal to his friend Neil and anyone Neil hates, Colton hates too. Colton is very mean to the people he doesn't like and bullies them alongside Neil. Colton is very popular and many females have a crush on him. You can always talk to Colton because he is funny and just easy to talk to but stay away if he shows signs of disliking you. Looks Colton has brown hair which is usually spiked up. His eyes are blue and he is 6'0. He has a strong and healthy body except for a weak spot in his abdomen where he was shot. On his back you can find many scars caused from burns. Colton is very attractive and many girls like him. Wand Colton has a spruce wood wand with thestral tail hair at it's core. It is 8 1/2 inches long. Alliances *Neil Fallon (like a brother and BFF) *Derek Fallon (like a older brother) *Minerva McGonnagall Enemies *Thomas Perry *Jessica Dundee Abilities/Traits *Colton is very good a Quidditch *Colton is a Chaser *Colton had a tough childhood *Colton is very cool *Colton is very attractive *Colton is very funny and easy to talk to *Colton is very popular *Colton is very brave *Colton is very cheerful and sweet *Colton will always fight when necessary *Colton bullies people that he doesn't like Gallery Colton-haynes-jenn-hoffman-06.jpg Colton-Haynes-colton-haynes-26945293-693-650.jpg ColtonHaynes.jpg Colton-Haynes-colton-haynes-31245669-1280-1024.jpg Colton-Haynes-colton-haynes-34568429-498-500.png Colton-Haynes-colton-haynes-31245694-1280-1024.jpg Colton-Haynes-colton-haynes-31245663-1280-1024.jpg LaColton.jpg Colton-Haynes-colton-haynes-24667182-659-923.jpg Colton-Haynes-colton-haynes-34947578-1024-768.jpg colton-haynes-arrow.jpg Arrow-Colton-Haynes-Shirtless.jpg colton-haynes.jpg tumblr_m9l17jOnbP1rsms8no1_1280.jpg Nylon-magazine-colton-haynes-23835275-646-689.jpg Colton-haynes-colton-haynes-11813865-600-841.jpg Colton3.png August-Man-photoshoot-colton-haynes-23835083-320-480.jpg COLTON_HAYNES_FEDDERLY_07-6400_BW.jpg colton-haynes-54.jpg Colton-Haynes-colton-haynes-26945298-564-790.jpg 834559b96ac1b62a257cf1f74da1899a.jpg teen-wolf-colton-haynes-shirtless.jpg colton4.jpg Colton6.jpeg arrow_colton_haynes_a_l.jpg|Colton in the lab colton-haynes-1337454853.jpg 27_ColtonHaynes_SS_MG_7742.jpg colton-haynes-you-raise-me-up-cover-listen.jpg robbie-amell-stephen-jameson.jpg|Neil Fallon, Colton's best friend e72078f8bf9c693921ff918486a44d09.jpg|Derek Fallon, Colton's guirdian Category:Male Category:Noahm450 Category:Seventeen Category:Student Category:British Category:Gryffindor Category:Quidditch Player Category:Chaser Category:Muggleborn